Nurse Marcie
Category:Characters | aliases = Marcie | film = | franchise = A Nightmare on Elm Street | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital, Springwood, Ohio | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987) | final appearance = | actor = Stacey Alden }} Marcie, surname unknown, is a fictional nurse and a minor character featured in the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series. Played by actress Stacey Alden, she appeared in the 1987 sequel film, A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. Biography Real world Marcie was an attractive blonde-haired woman in her apparent mid-twenties who worked as a nurse at the Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital in Springwood, Ohio. She appears to have had a friendly disposition with the patients and the staff of the hospital, and even earned the inappropriate attention of an orderly named Lorenzo. One of the hospital's teenage patients, a mute by the name of Joey Crusel, had a crush on Nurse Marcie and always made it a point to follow her around when she was doing her rounds. Joey's dream a real tongue-lashing!]] During a group hypnosis session, Joey Crusel fell asleep and had a dream about Nurse Marcie. In the dream, he spied her in the hallway whereupon she gestured for him to follow her. He did so, and Marcie began flirting with him, telling Joey about how much she liked him and that she thought he was cute. As she motioned him towards a bed, she told him how she was always making excuses to come to this wing to see him. Marcie removed her uniform leaving her in a white thong and pressed herself against Joey, asking him if he liked her body. They leaned down across the bed and began kissing. In truth however, this element of Joey's dream was a trap set by the demonic dream entity, Freddy Krueger. During their make-out session, Nurse Marcie's tongue grew longer and she used it to bind Joey to the bed posts. She then projected more severed tongues which wrapped around his wrists ankles, keeping him tightly secured to the bed. Afterward, she reclined, transforming into Freddy Krueger. Joey struggled to free himself from the severed tongues, at which point Freddy quipped, "What's wrong, Joey? Feeling tongue-tied?" Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A (1987) Notes & Trivia * * Playing the role of Marcie is actress Stacey Alden's first film role. * Scenes of Nurse Marcy also appeared on the Never Sleep Again: The Elm Street Legacy documentary in 2010. * Because of her depiction in Joey Crusel's dream, Nurse Marcie falls under the token whore archetype. * The scenes of Nurse Marcie removing her uniform are the only examples of female topless nudity found in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. See also External Links * * Nurse Marcie at the Horror House * Nurse Marcie at the Elm Street Wiki References ---- Category:Characters with biographies